The interest in wearable technology has grown considerably over the last decade. For example, wearable virtual reality (VR) displays present virtual images to the user to provide a virtual environment. Now augmented reality (AR) displays are being developed that may be worn by a user to present the user with a synthetic image overlaying a direct view of the environment. Both VR and AR displays are able to present virtual digital content. One example of a virtual digital content is a three-dimensional (3-D) virtual object. VR or AR display systems allow a user to interact with the 3-D virtual object within a virtual space. For example, a user may can select, move, or otherwise interact with a virtual object. Interaction with virtual objects is facilitated by various sensors, which collect data about a user's environment. However, technical challenges exist as to how to select, optimize, and integrate sensors to facilitate perception of and user interaction with a virtual environment.